The Real Power He Possessed: A Pokemon Fanfiction
by Saikou210
Summary: Ash Ketchum Has embarked on his journey! However, Some interference with his fate (From me, of course) will guide him toward finding out his real Power! Rated T to be safe. I will have an OC join with him and be his girlfriend! So no PMs asking for specific Girls. Review and PM me for suggestions please!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning He Never Forgot

The real power he possessed

Chapter 1: The beginning he never regretted

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it gets to be really bad or I get writers block. This is a pokemon fanfiction written after I saw that Ash lost again. I hope you don't mind me crediting a few sources for my ideas even though I won't have Ash as prepared, just better as a trainer. Credits go to "The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be" by Forever United Never We Fall and assorted ash betrayal stories. Without further ado, let's start his Journey. Oh, and I might add an OC when I develop her. ;) I will pair Ash with an OC that will replace the girls even though you will see them all and he does meet them all in some form. The girl is a co-ordinator by the way. Now we can start.

Chapter 1: The Beginning he Never Regretted

It was a quiet day out in Pallet Town, and as always, there were two boys ready to play with the pokemon at the local ranch. One was the grandson of the legendary Professor Samuel Oak, Gary Oak. However, the other one was the chosen of the god pokemon Arceus, and the descendant of Sir Aaron, Ash Ketchum. Both boys wanted to be the best they could be and always competed. Ash knew he had to hold back because when he and Gary competed, he would crush Gary, so Ash just kept letting Gary win.

One fateful day, however, Ash woke up late.

"...What...time is it?" Ash asked. Delia, Ash's mom, was standing over him. She then lightly smacked him since it was so late in the morning

"IT'S 11:00 IN THE MORNING AND YOU JUST WOKE UP! THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT BIRTHDAY OF SOMEONE'S LIFE AND YOU WASTED IT! RUN OVER TO PROFESSOR OAK'S RIGHT NOW, APOLOGIZE, AND GET YOUR STARTER TO START ON THE JOURNEY YOU HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" Delia screamed.

"Alright mom, I will!" Ash whined, running as fast as he could to Professor Oak's lab.

"Hello my Boy! I trust you came late for a reason?" Professor Oak teased.

"I'm Sorry Professor! I overslept today!" Ash exclaimed back.

"It's quite alright, although we are out of pokemon except for one..." Oak replied.

"Which one is it?" Ash curiously questioned

"Why it's a Pikachu!" Oak informed Ash, "But because it's a bit weak, I am going to give you another Pokemon. This pokemon is extremely rare in the Kanto Region, and as such, I want to give it to you because I know your strength. I saw you hold back for Gary, but you held back too much. This Pokemon is a Riolu that needs your strength to train. So please use all of your strength to train it. I want you to know that if you train it, it might become the strongest Lucario to ever exist. However, I have researched the Riolu line and found that they might not have to become Lucario if you train them extremely hard. I'll leave it at that, my boy," Oak explained.

"Now Go set out on this Journey! I trust that my assistants will come and give you supplies," Oak declared. The assistants did indeed give Ash a pokedex and a few pokeballs, enough to get him to Viridian City. He also received a town map from Daisy, Gary's nicer sister. Eventually, he left Pallet Town to embark on his quest.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it, so please send me a review or PM, If you flame I won't care as much but I want actual critiques to work on. Next time, Ash catches a few pokemon (Including some other ones he didn't catch before), and challenges Brock! I hope you guys have a great time!


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Kanto

Hey guys, I'm back, this time with quite an update! Time for route 1! Also, I'm thinking of introducing my OC around Celadon City with her winning a contest. As always, please review or pm me ideas!

Chapter 2: Facing the Stone

Here he was, starting his journey. He already had 2 pokémon, though he suspected Pikachu was just a figurehead for Riolu. However, he had no time to think about that because he needed to catch up and beat Gary. Ash Ketchum was just about to go on Route 1 when Professor Oak came running behind him.

"WAIT!" Oak yelled, "You don't know how to use pokéballs or even have them yet! How are you going to complete the Pokédex I gave you?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Ash sheepishly replied.

"Well next time, you should remember my boy. I need to give you these pokéballs, and as a present from me for training riolu, I have fifteen great balls, ten ultra balls, and a special stone for you. When Riolu evolves, you will see what it does. Well, I need to be off now! There is research to be done," Oak monologued.

With that, Ash stepped into the first patch of grass of route 1. As soon as he stepped in that patch, he knew he was officially on his journey. Just then, he saw a different patch of grass with some roots coming out of it. Little did he know that this was in fact a Kalos pokémon. In fact, it was a Skiddo. However, Ash did not know that many Pokémon from other regions migrated to the Kanto region years ago, but couldn't go back. As such, Ash did not know what to do, so he kept walking until he reached that patch of grass. He then saw it was a pokémon.

"Go Riolu!"

Riooooo!

"I want you to launch a half-powered _Aura Sphere_ , Just enough to knock its health down to a low level so I can catch it using my pokéball." Riolu executed the command well, and knocked the pokemon's health down. He then, true to his word, threw a pokéball and ended up catching it in one try.

"Interesting. This is a Skiddo, a pokemon normally found in Kalos. What's it doing here?" Ash wondered. However, he had high hopes on this route.

-4 Hours later-

Ash was doing well with his catches and decided to finally head to Viridian. Besides Skiddo, he had caught a ratatta, a pidgey, a spearow, and even a Meowth, which wasn't normally found on that route. Not only that, but he found out his Meowth could talk! (A/N: Team Rocket will not have Meowth, Meowth is good this story.) Eventually, he trained them up so that they were on par with his Riolu and even Pikachu. However, He was considering giving Pikachu a few more years to train and just taking Riolu, letting Pikachu stay at Oak's lab until it got somewhat stronger.

Eventually, Ash decided to do just that, leaving him with his few team members. He then heard that there was a Gym in Viridian and decided to check it out.

15 Minutes later, he was at the front door and tried opening it, but to no avail. He saw the sign saying the door was closed. He wondered why, but decided to figure it out later. He wanted to train.

Later that night, he had gone to the battlefield to see Meowth, Skiddo, and Riolu already there. He saw that Skiddo and Riolu were Battling and Meowth was the Referee.

"What are you guys doing?" Ash decided to ask

"We was just doing some trainin' like you do with us," Meowth Replied

"Alright. I was about to train with you anyways. I was wondering where you were! I found out that the closest gym is in Pewter City, so we're going there. I also found out that the Gym leader is a rock-type trainer, so he'll be easy to beat with Skiddo and Riolu. Also, Meowth, you are the only talking pokemon, so you can translate what I say to his pokemon. However, It's late and tomorrow we are going to Viridian Forest and Pewter City, so make sure you get some rest."

"Alright Boss!" Meowth Energetically responded.

-The Next Morning-

"RIOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Riolu Screamed, as he was being abducted by two teens. One had very long, almost luscious pink hair, and the other one having shoulder-length, but still regal purple hair. However, it launched an Aura Sphere and freed itself. They flew away! (A/N: The evil teams will be more game-like than Anime-like, so get ready for good Galactic in Sinnoh!)

Ash chose that exact moment to wake up and see Riolu panting from that encounter. When he asked what happened, it revealed everything. Suprisingly, however, Ash understood every word without Meowth telling him at all. Little did he know that the previous night, Arceus itself came down to bless Ash with the ability to understand Pokéspeech. Of course, Ash decided to go to Viridian Forest, and like any area, he wanted to catch quite a few pokémon.

-In Viridian Forest-

He had done it! He caught many pokemon, including a Weedle, a Caterpie, and even a Feebas, a pokémon form the Hoenn region. He suspected that this Feebas was special, and when he had Riolu analyze it, he had his suspicions confirmed.

"That's the Exit Guys!" Ash exclaimed, running towards the exit and Pewter City when he saw something out of the corner of his eye appear in front of him.

"GIB!" The mysterious pokémon aggressively yelled

"Hey! It's a Gible! I can't believe it! Riolu, analyze it to see if it's special. I bet it will be though." Ash declared. As usual, Ash was right about it being special, and knowing this, he had to catch it.

"Feebas Go!" Ash yelled. Feebas was a special Feebas, and it knew a special move that no other Feebas could learn at all. "Feebas, use water gun to knock it down low so I can catch it!" Feebas understood immediately and used its move, taking a dragon claw beforehand, but living."Pokéball, go!" Ash yelled.

The pokéball pinged for a bit until it finally caught Gible. Gible was part of the team. Finally, he left to go to Pewter.

-In the Hall of Origins-

"My chosen is almost ready to meet us, brethren. Let us watch over him until his first victory in a gym battle." A shadow spoke.

To Be continued...

Final A/N of the chapter: Holy crap guys, I can't believe it. I wrote most of this in 1 day, and I still haven't done the brock fight. This is awesome! As always, please review or pm me to give advice. Brock fight is next time and it will be awesome. I will post once a week most likely, if that changes I will write a note for you guys.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Gym Battle!

Hey! I know I haven't uploaded in 2 weeks but I haven't exactly been feeling well for the past few weeks. I will let you guys know that I want to upload every week but sometimes I just won't feel like writing and I will upload when possible. Without any further delay, Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Enter Brock, the Keymaster

Pewter City

After catching Gible, Ash finally leapt through the final trees into the big city: Pewter. He looked left and right, but couldn't find the gym though. He eventually found a tanned squinty-eyed man sitting on the street and decided to ask him.

"Hi. I'm Ash. Do you happen to know where the Pewter City Gym is?"

"I do," The man slyly replied.

"In that case, where?" Ash interrogated

"It's at the top of the museum. We relocated so that we could fit more buildings in Pewter and all of Kanto, so that we have more space to build homes," the man informatively told Ash, "Oh yeah, I'm Brock, Gym leader of this city. I guess we're traveling to the museum then, because you are obviously here to challenge me. However, you just got through Viridian Forest, so I'll heal up your pokemon first."

"Thanks, Brock!" Ash exclaimed, while Brock healed his pokemon.

"Wow! How many years have you been training Ash? You have all sorts of exotic pokemon! I thought you just started!"

"I did..." Ash Sweatdropped.

"Well, let me learn from you. After the gym battle, can I please come with you on your journey?"

"Since you asked so nicely, I'm going to say yes! Now, how about that battle?" Ash cheekily jabbed

"Of course," Brock sheepishly replied. (A/N I'm actually having Brock be somewhat girl crazy but not every chapter because it would be too tedious to write)

1 Hour Later

"The Pewter City Gym Battle is about to begin!" The referree called, "In the red corner, our soon-retiring gym leader, Brock! And in the blue corner, Challenger Ash Ketchum! This battle will be two on two unless the challenger wishes to take on challenge mode. Nobody, however, has won this mode."

"I'll take it," Ash confidently replied.

"Very well. The three on three battle will commence! Trainers, send out your first pokemon!"

"Gible! I choose you!" Ash called

"Graveler! You're up!" Brock called

"The challenger gets the first move! Battle Begin!"

"Gible, use earthquake, and follow with Iron head!" Ash commanded viciously. There was some sort of light emanating from him, going into the heavens. In the Hall of Origins, the mysterious figure was watching through this light, waiting to descend. Gible followed the command and proceeded to knock graveler down to quite low health, to the point where any other hit would knock it out.

"Graveler we have to knock it out! Explosion now!"

"Gible dig to dodge!"

As soon as Graveler ignited, Gible dug a hole, escaping all damage that the explosion would have dealt to him.

"Graveler is unable to battle! Therefore, Gible is the winner! Gym Leader, send out your next pokemon!" The referree exclaimed.

"It's impressive that you even ko'd this one, since this is challenge mode and most trainers who take this on fail to take Graveler down. However, I am about to show you the second tier of the challenge. Onix! You're up!" Brock exclaimed.

"Gible, you can keep going, right?" Ash asked. "No? It's ok. I can send out something else. Gible, Return! Skiddo, it's your turn!"

"Skiddo vs. Onix! Battle Begin!"

"Brock, you can get first move this time," Ash taunted.

"Fine. Onix, use bind!" Brock commanded.

"OOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIX" Onix Cried while wrapping around Skiddo. However, Ash also told Skiddo something before the battle because he was expecting this strategy. When onix wrapped around it, Skiddo used leech seed on it, which let Skiddo recover all damage Onix used on it.

"Onix, now use thrash, keeping it in your grasp!" Brock shouted. Unfortunately, the leech seed grew so thick that Onix couldn't move.

"Skiddo, use Giga Drain and finish it!" Ash yelled. Skiddo complied and obliterated onix right then. Onix was completely knocked out. Brock opened his eyes at that moment because he had never seen a Skiddo use Giga Drain before. Of course, this made him impressed and quite salty.

"Onix is unable to battle. Therefore, Skiddo is the victor! Gym leader, send out your last pokemon!"

"This is it! This guy hasn't battled in 5 years, and he won that battle. Rhyperior! It's wrecking time!" Brock angrily shouted

"Extreme mode has been used. Challenger, are you ok with this decision?" The referee inquired.

"I could use a challenge," Ash lazily stated. "Skiddo, return. Feebas, show them your power!"

"Feebas vs. Rhyperior! Battle Begin!"

"Feebas, end this in one move. Use hydro pump full force!" Ash stated.

"HA! Feebas can't learn that move! Nice waste of your turn!" Brock condescendingly laughed. Fortunately for ash, Brock was so busy laughing that he didn't see the hydro pump charging at Rhyperior. Because of that, rhyperior was knocked out and into Brock by the strong water type attack.

"Oh yeah, this Feebas is special as well and it does know it even though most can't," Ash said.

"Wow. Great match Ash. Sorry if I got a bit mean there. I hope you will still let me journey with you," Brock sheepishly requested.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! Hard mode has been cleared by the challenger Ash Ketchum! Now, your normal prize is just a Boulder Badge, but for beating hard mode, you also receive the standard TM and the Hard mode Hidden TM. Gym leader, please present the prizes!" The ref explained.

"Congratulations Ash. Here is your Boulder Badge and your TM For Rock Tomb, as well as the hidden TM of... Rock Wrecker, a move you didn't get to see me use because Rhyperior never attacked," Brock stated.

"Thank you Brock. Now let's get on our Journey!" Ash excitedly yelled, "Also, where's the next gym?"

So I think I'll leave it off here. That was a short battle, but I'm not good at writing them. Hope you guys liked it and keep going! As always, pm me for suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4: Arceus' Lesson

**I'm Back! Chapter 4 is coming right now, but I wanted to let all of you guys know that from next week onwards, I have set deadlines for myself, so hopefully no more long hiatuses. That being said, thank you to BookPrincess32 for inspiring me to write again and letting me use one of her wonderful OCs (Read Pokemon: The PAL Chronicles if you want to know who. Also, most details will be kept similar for this character except for the region of their domain). Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or otherwise owned OCs, I just own my own. That being said, Let's get to the story.**

 **"Attack"**

 _"Pokemon Speech"_

 ** _"Aura Speech"_** _  
_

* * *

"Well, I think the closest gym to here is the Cerulean Gym. They specialize in Water-types, so I hope your Skiddo and other grass pokemon are ready," Brock stated.

Just then, Ash heard a cry. _"My child, come to me. I wish to speak with you,"_ The cry sounded like a certain equine pokemon many people get tired of seeing in this type of fanfiction. A bright light appeared in the sky, seemingly destroying the vision of the gym leader and journeyer while enveloping them.

* * *

When they awoke, they found themselves in a beautiful place, seemingly on top of a mountain, with buildings surrounding them in an arc. 8 of them said portal to a region, but the central building showed a sign that said "Hall of Origins". Just then, our favorite equine goddesss, also known as Arceus, decided to appear right behind Ash and Brock, scaring the living daylights out of them.

 _"This will never get old"_ The Goddess Pokemon stated to herself, before explaining the reason that Ash and Brock are here in the place called Legendary Sanctum (A/N Yes I did just make this stuff up) _**"The building in front of you is the Hall of Origins, the meeting place and living space for all Legendary Pokemon. Come inside. The rest of the council is waiting for you,"** _ She said to Ash and Brock.

* * *

When they stepped in, they nearly fainted from shock and amazement. The floors were made of reflective marble, the pillars were crafted from Diamond, Pearls, Platinum, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Crystal, signifying the legendary who the pillar represents. Smaller pillars were made for minor legendary pokemon, while a lack of pillar suggested another major pokemon whose pillar was under construction. The pillar for Zekrom was currently being built of Obsidian, while the pillar for Reshiram was being constructed from white Granite. Kyurem was having his constructed from Ice, though it would only be on the outside, the inside being gray pumice. Lunala and Solgaleo were there near Arceus as well, for they were newer legendaries who had their pillars envisioned. Solgaleo wanted his made of SunSteel, a metal made from combining steel and energy from the Sun, creating a radiant metal. Lunala preferred hers to be made from Moongeist stone, which was moonstone infused with ghost energy, making it have an eerie feel to it. Yveltal and Xerneas had their pillars made from pure energy, energy of life and energy of death.

When Arceus entered the room, they all stood and bowed to her. To their surprise, emerging from behind her came the Chosen one and the Keyholder, Ash and Brock respectively, leading them to bow lower. Ash and Brock were initially in shock, only to have Arceus explain.

 ** _"Ash, you are the chosen one of the Legendary Pokemon and the Delta Pokemon. We see you as the fulfiller of our prophecy, which is viewed here."_** At this point, Arceus points to the back wall of the Hall of Origins, where a detailed fresco shows the travels of the Chosen one, destroying evil, and becoming a True Champion. At this point, Ash sees the fresco, only to ask "Why are there four people at the end?" Arceus replies easily, stating **_"The first is you, the tied strongest trainer in the Universe. The second is my personal Chosen and the first Chosen One, as well as the Aura Guardian Supreme. The third is the Keyholder, who is present right in this room. The fourth is the Keymaster. I will guarantee that it will take years for the prophecy to fulfill itself, but it will do so in time. I suggest you keep challenging the leagues and assemble the four quickly so that Evil will be Eradicated."_ **

Arceus then transports Ash and Brock back to their past location in Pewter City, where Ash received his badge.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret chamber in an unknown land, a teenage male smiles. "My lady, it's time for the prophecy to begin. Thank you for your preparation." When saying that, he looks toward the heavens, thanking the Goddess herself, before being engulfed in her light.

* * *

In yet another secret chamber, this time in Viridian City, a businessman, or so it appears sees that Ash beat the Pewter Gym and says "Well well well. The time has come. Let our plan commence!"

 **Well, how was it? I am making an OC for the second Chosen one, based on myself (I know I am a bit narcissistic when it comes to my writing), and an OC will be used for the Keymaster AKA Ash's Girlfriend. I do not own pokemon at all, except for copies of some games. Thank you for reading, and I can't wait for you to see the next chapter (Hopefully released the 26th).**

 **As always, please follow/fav if you like this story and PM or Review for suggestions. I will always try to get back to you. Also, What do you think about a fluff one-shot for Lillie and the main protagonist of Sun/Moon as a little side-project?**

 **See you next Chapter!**

 **-Sai**


End file.
